Quan Chi/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero MKM Quan Chi.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Quanchispritesmkmsz.gif|''MKM:SZ'' Stance Quanchi.jpg|Richard Divizio acting as Quan Chi Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-14 Quan Chi.png|''MK4'' Character Design Quan_versus.gif|Quan Chi's MK4 Versus QuanChiMK4bio.gif|''MK4'' Bio bio_quan_chi.JPG|Quan Chi's final character select mugshot MK4QCBeta.png|Quan Chi's beta character select mugshot Fasttttttt.gif|''MK4'' Stance Shinnotquanshit.png‎|Shinnok with Quan Chi Quan Chi with the Amulet of Shinnok-1-.jpg|Quan Chi showing the real Amulet of Shinnok in his MK4 ending Shinnokladen.png|Quan Chi explodes Shinnok with the real Amulet of Shinnok in his MK4 ending Koldbetrayal.PNG|Quan Chi freezes Baraka in mid-air after Baraka tried to kill him in Baraka's MKG ending Quan Chi arcade cabinet.jpg|Quan Chi on the side of MK4 arcade machine Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Cutout-1-.png|Render of Quan Chi Quan Chi DA render.jpg|Render of Quan Chi QuanChi3d.jpg|3D Render models of Quan Chi in different perspectives quanchi1qm0.jpg|3D Model renders of Quan Chi Quan Chi666.PNG|Quan Chi in Deadly Alliance's Intro Cinematic Quan Chi.PNG|Promotional Render of Quan Chi Quan Chi on the Sax.jpg|Humorous 3D Model of Quan Chi as a saxophonist Quan Chi Fire Skull.png|Quan Chi vs. Scorpion in Deadly Alliance neck.jpg|Quan Chi's Neck Stretch Fatality QuanChideadlyalliancebio1.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Bio QuanChideadlyalliancebio2.gif|''Deadly Alliance'' Alternate Bio mkda_BODY_QUANCHI.png|Render of Quan Chi mkda_BODY_QUANCHI_ALT.png|Render of Quan Chi's Alternate Costume QuanChideadlyallianceending1.gif|Quan Chi's ending in Deadly Alliance. After Shang Tsung is killed, Quan Chi fires an energy blast at Kano. QuanChideadlyallianceending2.gif|Quan Chi's ending in Deadly Alliance. Quan Chi in shock that Liu Kang is now possessing Kano. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg|Promotional poster for Johnny Cage quanchi-1art.jpg|Concept art of the original planned attire for Quan Chi quanchi-2art.jpg|Concept art for the original planned attire for Quan Chi Image47Quan.jpg|Quan Chi's Costume Image48Quan.jpg|Quan Chi's Alternate Costume part 2 Screenshot 2016-02-20 12-15-45.png|Texture of Quan Chi's model Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Quanchideceptionkard.jpg|Quan Chi's Bio Kard HUD_IMAGE_29.png|3D Render of Quan Chi 436838-mortal-kombat-deception-xbox-screenshot-raiden-breaks-up-the.jpg|Quan Chi battling Raiden in MK:Deception/Unchained's Intro Cinematic Quan Chi wins.png|Quan Chi holding Shang Tsung by his neck in MK:Deception/Unchained's Intro Cinematic LOADING QC CLOSEUP2.png|Close up of Quan Chi's face in MK:Deception/Unchained's Intro Cinematic HUD_IMAGE_37.png|Concept Art of Quan Chi MKD_Konquest_QuanChi01.png|Quan Chi in MK:Deception/Unchained's Konquest MKD_Konquest_QuanChi02.png|Close up of Quan Chi's face in MK:Deception/Unchained's Konquest MKD_Konquest_QuanChi03.png|Quan Chi & Scorpion preparing to fight in MK:Deception/Unchained's Konquest Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Chi_versus.png|Quan Chi's Armageddon Versus Qcgirls konquest.jpg|Quan Chi, along with Jataaka, Sareena and Kia in Konquest Mode Quanchwat.PNG|Quan Chi in the opening clip of Armageddon Quan Chi Necro Powers.PNG|Quan Chi summoning skeletons Quan Chi yeah.PNG|Quan Chi after killing Kenshi in the Armageddon Intro Cinematic KenshivsQuanChi.PNG|Quan Chi battling Kenshi Quan alt.jpg|Quan Chi's alternate costume in both Deadly Alliance and Armageddon Image64Quan.jpg|Quan Chi's Costume Image65Quan.jpg|Quan Chi's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Quanchirendermk91.png|Quan Chi in Nekropolis 07701766233725603868.png|3D Model of Quan Chi Mk9 mugshot quanchi.png|Quan Chi's Select Screen Photo Headquanchi.png|Quan Chi's Health Bar Cutout QuanChiladder1.png|Quan Chi's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2quan.png|Quan Chi's Arcade Ladder Versus Quanchi screen.jpg|Quan Chi's MK 2011 Versus Quan These.png|Quan Chi as seen on the Quan-Tease achievement. Deadly Alliance.jpg|Kung Lao, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi MK9 - Noob Saibot and Quan Chi.JPG|Noob Saibot and Quan Chi MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal.JPG|Noob Saibot and Mileena vs. Kabal with Quan Chi watching Motaro2011.png|Shao Kahn sees the slain Motaro, with Quan Chi still watching MK9 End QuanChi Shinnok-1-.jpg|Quan Chi holds the mask of the fallen Shao Kahn with the spirit of Shinnok at his side Krypt_040-1.png|Quan Chi's Alternate Costume Concept Quan Chi xray1.PNG|Quan Chi's X-Ray Quan Chi xray2.PNG Quan Chi fatality.PNG|Quan Chi's Leg Beatdown Fatality haaaaa.jpg|Quan Chi performing his On Your Knees Fatality Char_damage_quan_chi_b_color.PNG|Quan Chi's Alternate Damage Visual Quan Chi Sketches.jpg Quan Chi's soul-stealing magic.png|Quan Chi's MK 2011 Ending Quan Chi's insurrection.png Quan Chi with undead Shao Kahn.png Quan Chi the new ruler of the Netherrealm.png Image35.jpg|Quan Chi's Costume Image34Quan.jpg|Quan Chi's Alternate Costume Hmmmm.png|Quan Chi's Babality Mortal Kombat X Comic Series 1425790346940.jpg 1425790410765.jpg 1425790481140.jpg 1425790701229.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-42-51.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-00.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-10.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-18.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-26.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-33.jpg Screenshot 2015-04-19-08-43-41.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-48-54.jpg Screenshot 2015-07-05-14-49-03.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-12-50.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-13-11.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-13-20.jpg Screenshot_2015-08-23-09-13-36.jpg Mortal Kombat X Concept art Quanchiart1-1-.jpg|Concept art of Quan Chi Quanchiart2-1-.jpg|Concept art of multiple attire ideas for Quan Chi Quanchiart3-1-.jpg|Concept art of multiple attire ideas Quan Chi Quanchiart4-1-.jpg|Concept art of multiple attire ideas for Quan Chi Quanchiart5-1-.jpg|Concept art of two different attires for Quan Chi Quanchiart6-1-.jpg|Concept art of different views of Quan Chi Quanchiart7-1-.jpg|Concept art of an attire for Quan Chi Quanchiart8-1-.jpg|Concept art of weapons Renders Quan Chi MKX Render.png|Official render. QuanChiloadscreen.png|Quan Chi Loading Render Mortal_kombat_x_pc_quan_chi_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8qyvig-1-.png|PC render. Quan-Chi Klassic Alt.jpg|Quan-Chi Klassic Alt Mortal kombat x ios quan chi render 4 by wyruzzah-db1lwtk.png|Quan Chi Render from iOS mortal_kombat_x__ios____quan_chi__support__by_wyruzzah-d9a53nw.png|Quan Chi Support Kards Render Screenshots Image2.png|Quan Chi controlling Stryker, Sindel and Kabal. MKX Quan Chi Scorpion Jax Sub-Zero.png|Quan Chi along with Sub-Zero, Jax and Scorpion. Maker_Neosc4ZblPah-MortalKombatX-SonyaBeatsQuanChi700-1-.jpg|Quan Chi being defeated by Sonya Blade. MortalKombatX_QuanChi_LiuKang_KungLao-1-.png|Quan Chi along with Kung Lao and Liu Kang. Mortalkombatx_screen2-1-.jpg|Quan Chi and Liu Kang in the Netherrealm. Maxresdefault-1-01.jpg|Scorpion killing Quan Chi. Mortal kombat x quan chi.jpg|A snapshot of Quan Chi's intro. MKX Quan Chi Intro Moloch Head.png|Quan Chi holding Moloch's severed head in his second intro. Quan Chi Alternate Tournament Costume.png|Quan Chi's Alternate Costume Screenshot-2014-10-02-07.09.34-747x309.png|Quan Chi performing his Mind Game fatality. quanchi1.png|Quan Chi's arcade ending. quanchi2.png|Quan Chi's arcade ending. quanchi3.png|Quan Chi's arcade ending. quanchi4.png|Quan Chi's arcade ending. quanchifatality.jpg|Quan Chi about to perform his Both Ends fatality. Variations All Quan Chi Variations.png|All Variations for Quan Chi Quan Chi Sorcerer Variation.png|Sorcerer Variation Quan Chi Warlock Variation bq.png|Warlock Variation Quan Chi Summoner Variation.png|Summoner Variation quanmkxm.png Mortal Kombat 11 KollectorItem_WooleyCarvedFlesh0.png QuanChiAssist0.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Quanchism.jpg|Quan Chi holding up Shinnok's Amulet in the ending of Shaolin Monks Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Mkvsdcquanchi.jpg|Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 1_9.JPG|Quan Chi staring towards the Emperor, Shao Kahn 1_QuanChiMedium.jpg|Three different 3D render perspectives of Quan Chi 357429_1232164203_large.jpg|Three different 3D render perspectives of Quan Chi Quan Chi 2.png|Render of Quan Chi Ending-1-.png|Quan Chi in Raiden's ending Live Action Quanchimka.jpg|Mortal Kombat Annihilation featured an alternate ending, introducing Quan Chi. Quan Chi was portrayed by an uncredited Thai Actor, who did not speak English. mka thai actor 001.jpg|Quan Chi's appearance in Mortal Kombat Annihilation. Played by an uncredited Thai Actor. mka thai actor 002.jpg|Closeup shot of Quan Chi, featuring the original red eyes, seen in the original John Tobias concept art. MKC-QuanChi.jpg|Quan Chi's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper Quan chi conquest full.jpg|Adoni Maropis as Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat: Conquest 20110327204339!Adoni_Maropis_as_Quan_Chi.jpg 355525-175894-quan-chi.jpg MKCQuanChicap220.jpg MKCQuanChistills183.jpg MKCQuanChistills184.jpg Adoni Maropis as Quan Chi.jpg MKCQuanChicap475.jpg cap489.jpg Quan chi Legacy.jpg Quanchilegacy.jpg Cartoons Quan Chi (cartoon).jpg Quan Chi's Evil Magic.jpg MK Legends-Quan Chi.png|Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat Legends: Scorpion's Revenge. Comics Quan Chi deceiver.jpg mk04_quanchi_22.jpg Toys Quan Chi mini figure.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Galleries Category:Character Subpages